More Than One
by Telepathic Angel
Summary: What if Jean had a twin sister and they were separated when they were 8 years old? What has happened to them since? Will they ever find each other again? Jott
1. Separation

**More Than One**

This is my new fic! I was watching a movie called Twin Sisters and it gave me an idea for a fic! This story is based a little upon it! Don't sue me! This story is going to revolve around the two sisters and their lives but of course Jean's life included Scott towards the end so there will be Jott! What's a story without Jott?

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the X-Men and I don't own the movie 'Twin Sisters.' Though I'd like to own the first, there is no possible way of me getting them! I have wished on every birthday candle for them but nothing's happened yet.

**Summary: **What if Jean had a twin sister and they were separated when they were 8 years old? What has happened to them since? Will they ever find each other again? Jott

"You have a sister?" Talking

_You have a sister?_ Thinking

-You have a sister?- Telepathic Talk

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

A pair of twins stood on the soft muddy ground of the cemetery. Dressed fully in black. Both equally short, equally beautiful and equally full of grief. They were only 6 years of age when they're mother died and now, two years later, their father had suffered the same fate.

Their long red hair had been plaited and it hung limp down their backs. They felt warmest next to each other, especially with the rain pouring from the heavens. No one held an umbrella atop the two young girls. They just stood in the rain, hugging one another, the rain falling across their little black dresses.

The priest was consistently talking about a better place and how much good their father brought to the world…

_How would he know? He'd never met my father_

Elizabeth clung to her twin sister, twirling her plaits in her fingers. Her hand flew over her mouth as a hoarse cough was released from her throat.

_Father was so good to me, why did he leave us?_

Her soft voice rang throughout the silence of the gardens,

"Why did he have to go?"

The red hair of her sister shifted as her eyes looked deeply into Elizabeth's.

"Maybe he didn't like us…maybe he never loved us. Mother too, nobody loves us." She sobbed into her hands.

Two large arms encircled her, in turn separating her from Elizabeth.

"Don't think like that, sweetie."

She looked up and saw her Aunt Anna above her, umbrella in her hand. She pointed behind her,

"We love you," a trio of Aunts and Uncles were lined up around their father's grave.

"I don't care. I want Father back." The little red head jumped out of her Aunt's arms and ran to her sister. Though only an hour older than her sister Elizabeth seemed the more mature one. She flicked her red hair behind her back. She hugged her sister tight.

"I'll always be here for you, Red." She smiled at her and a clear tear fell down her pale cheek. Another cough threw off the silence in the cemetery.

As the little girls were watching their father's coffin being lowered into the grave, their remaining family were deciding their fate.

"We'll take the sick one," Aunt Anna pointed at Elizabeth, "Only we have the money to a good doctor for her."

"No they must stay together, they are twins after all!" Uncle David exclaimed.

"No, it'll be good for them, they must be independent."

"But they're mother would've wanted them together!"

"They're mother is not here and I know what is best for them. Do you want little Elizabeth to die? Would her Mother want that?" Another cough came from Elizabeth.

"Have it your way then, but I do not agree to this."

"Good. It's settled. Elizabeth is coming back with us, and you can have the other little midget." Aunt Anna smiled.

"You know they won't go peacefully."

"I know."

Aunt Anna walked towards the twins. She stood behind Elizabeth.

"Sweetie, why don't you come under the umbrella, it's warm." Elizabeth shook her head and held on tighter to her sister. Elizabeth felt Aunt Anna's arms encircle her fragile figure.

"Aunty what are you doing?" Two more arms had encircled her sister and she could hear her squeals.

"Elizabeth!" Uncle David had latched his arms onto her sister and his hand moved to cover her mouth.

"No! Aunty they're taking her away! Why?" She looked up to her Aunt, the deafening squeals of her sister fading into the background.

"It's for the best." Anna took a tighter hold of Elizabeth and walked her to the car.

"But Aunty, she's my sister!" She cried, kicking the car door.

"Your sister will be well taken care of. Now as for you, I believe we shall find a doctor."

"NO! I want my sister!" The squeals had died down and were barely heard above her own fights for freedom.

"I WANT MY SISTER!"

"JEAN!"

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx**

Jean awoke with a start. Her name reverberated in her head. Shivers ran up and down her spine. She pulled the blanket over her legs, which must have been kicked off during the night.

She looked into the darkness around her. She was in her room in the mansion. She breathed in a sigh of relief. The numbers on the alarm clock shined in her eyes, 3:24am.

It had been 15 long years since she'd thought or dreamt of her father's funeral.

She felt her fiancée shift beside her. Scott's visor glowed red.

"Honey? You ok?" He pulled his arms around her, warming her in his hug.

She shrugged him off, the strength of his arms reminding her too much of the events that happened on that painful day.

Scott shifted his view so he could see her face.

-What's wrong Jean?- He looked into her green eyes and stroked his hand through her red hair.

She looked up at him; a clear tear fell down her cheek.

"I dreamt of my sister." Scott eyes opened wide behind his visor.

"You have a sister?" His voice held a fragment of shock but he rubbed his hand gently up and down her arm.

"Yeah…I have a twin sister…" She whispered.

"Elizabeth."

* * *

A/N: Tadah! We have the first chapter of More Than One. Tell me what you think! You like? You hate? You don't know the difference between like and hate? Tell me please! REVIEW! 

This fic is just something different that I hope people will enjoy! Hopefully I can squeeze a lot of Jott into this story. Cause JOTT is the best!

Click the little button down the bottom! The one that is next to 'Submit Review' and while you're at it click the little boxes that say 'Add author to favourites' etc. Hehe! Nah just kidding, the least you can do is tell me what you think of this story, it'll only take a minute of your time! Thanks!


	2. Jean

**More Than One**

Heyaz! I was so happy when I got reviews for this fic! I wasn't sure how many people would like the idea or…whatever! But I'm happy now! Thanks sooo much! This is the last day of my holidays and now any updates I make won't be as fast…sob…Hope you like this chapter!

**Disclaimer: **Hmm…I own nothing! What makes you think I own the X-Men or the movie 'Twin Sisters'? I sit here on the sidewalk with a hat in front of me while I try to get money showing PowerPoint slideshows with my huge computer…

**Summary: **What if Jean had a twin sister and they were separated when they were 8 years old? What has happened to them since? Will they ever find each other again? Jott

And here are my thanks to the reviewers who lift my spirits on this last day of freedom:

**Diaz F: **Hmmm…I don't believe you've earned a chocolate yet…but I'd give you one anyway if I could send them through email! Thanks sooo much! Yeah it takes too long to get Jean and Scott together, so I thought I'd have them already engaged. I'd like to answer your questions but I'm not completely sure yet myself so you'll have to wait! Thanks for reviewing! Hope you like this chapter! Jott is the best!

**DOJ: **Thanks for reviewing! I think they just separated the twins cause they're parents are gone and none of the family can provide for the two of them…or you can make up your own reason! Hope you like this chapter! Jott is the best!

**Wen1: **Thanks for reviewing! Jott's the best! Hope you like this chapter!

**Emily: **Thanks for the review! Glad you like this fic! Hope you like this chapter! Jott is the best!

**Jacx: **Thanks for the review! Hope you like this chapter! Jott is the best!

**Pinkpunkmonkey: **Thanks for the review! Um yeah…needs more what? If you could tell me it'd help a lot. Thanks! Hope you like this chapter! Jott is the best!

**Speedy Gonzales: **Thanks for the review! Glad you like it! Hope you like this chapter! Jott is the best!

**Amazing Redd Phoenix:** Thanks for the review! Very cute…it brightened up my day…that sounds sooo weird and old fashioned. Yeh thanks! Yep Jott rocks! Hope you like this chapter! Jott is the best!

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxx **Start and End of Flashbacks/Dreams

"Be a good girl. They're only there to help you!" Talking

_Be a good girl. They're only there to help you!_ Thinking

_-Be a good girl. They're only there to help you!-_ Telepathic Talk

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Jean picked up the bucket. The smells and sounds of the barn disgusted her.

"Jean!" She turned around to see her Uncle David standing behind her.

"Get to work! The pigs won't feed themselves will they?" He smiled and took the heavy bucket from her hands.

"How about I do it? Go find your Aunt and help her with the washing or something."

She nodded and lifted the rags that posed for clothes, up so they wouldn't drag through the mud.

She walked into the kitchen wiping her feet on the grass first.

"Jean. There you are. Could you wash the dishes please?" Her Aunt held a new pair of socks in her hand, half made.

She saw Jean looking at them.

"These are for your Uncle dearie. With all the hard work he's doing, he needs them."

Jean began slowly washing each dish.

"Auntie?" She stopped and looked into her Aunt's eyes.

"Yes Jean?" She smiled at the little girl.

"Do you have any paper?" She dried her hands and made her way over to where her Aunt was sitting.

"Um…sure Jean. In the cupboard over there." She pointed to a small cupboard; it's legs chipped and the door nearly falling off its hinges.

Jean pulled out a sheet of paper and a pencil. She sat down on the hard floor and began to write.

"May I ask what you're writing dear?" She looked confused.

Jean looked at her Aunt.

"A letter." She resumed writing again.

"To your sister, Jean?"

Jean nodded.

Her Aunt sighed.

"And where do you suppose we'll send it? Do you have the address, Jean?"

Her mouth opened wide.

"I though you had the address, Auntie!"

"I'm sorry Jean, they didn't give it to us, those rich b…" She stopped and laughed.

"You'll have to wait till she sends you a letter, Jean." She began knitting the socks again.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

**About One Year Later**

Jean sat against the pigpen. Her plaited hair was a mess and her dress was ripped in two places.

She stood up and heaved the bucket over to the trough. She spread it evenly across the hard, solid metal. She placed the bucket down at the end of the barn.

A slight pain gripped her head.

She held on tightly to the railing keeping the pigs at one end of the barn.

_Oh no not again._

But this time was different.

_Noshewon'tgotoschool-she'ssopretty-ineedasandwich-godthisbookiscrap-whyamialive?_

Her hands flew to her temples.

_Why is this happening to me?_

She let out an ear splitting scream.

"Jean, you in there? Are you okay?" Uncle David ran in and found her on the ground, head in her hands.

"Jean?"

She screamed again.

What'swrongwithhernow?-jottisthebest-whyme?-thestainonthishandkerchiefwon'tcomeout 

Jean couldn't figure out which thoughts were her own. (And which were the author's)

Uncle David's hand rested upon her shoulder.

"NO!" She screamed, her eyes filled with fire and he flew across the room into the pigpen.

Her Aunt came running into the barn and when she saw her poor husband sleeping with the pigs, she looked to Jean.

"YOU! Get out of here!" She ran over to David's limp body. A tear fell down her cheek.

"We've cared for you, how can you do this?"

Jean's headache slowly muted away and she fell to the floor.

Everything went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jean awoke to the sounds of the rustling trees around her and the breeze of the wind. She had sticky tape around her mouth. Her Aunt sat beside her.

"Oh I see you're awake. You gave us quite a fright, Jean."

She looked at Jean's confused expression.

"You know what happened in the barn, the sticky tape is a precaution. Dear, we're taking you to an…institute. They said they could help you! It's the best thing for you right now."

She took a gentle hold of her arm.

"We love you Jean and we don't want anything bad to happen to you."

The taxi came to an abrupt holt.

"We're here." Came the voice of the sleazy cabdriver.

Jean and her Aunt got out of the car and a man in army uniform came towards them.

"Jean?" He asked looking at the girl. She nodded.

"She's a young one." He smiled.

Her Aunt took the tape off her mouth.

"Be a good girl. They're only there to help you!"

Jean looked up at the man. She saw a tattoo on his left arm.

"What does FoH mean?" She pointed to the tattoo.

He smirked down at her.

"You'll find out later."

**XXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXXxxXX**

Jean sighed.

She hadn't thought of her family before the X-Men in so long.

She sat on the couch, Scott beside her. The students had invited them to watch a movie. Kurt, Kitty, Rogue, well nearly everyone was there.

Memories of her life popped randomly into her head. Her life; full of sadness and grief. Nothing or anyone could cheer her up…till she met one, Mr. Scott Summers. She looked over at his face and then down at her left hand. Jean's engagement ring shone brightly in her eyes. It had been the happiest day of her life. She smiled and hugged him closer.

Surprised, Scott nearly pushed her off him but slowly melted into her embrace. He wrapped his arms around her.

"You okay?" He looked into her eyes.

"Does there always have to be a reason for me to hug my wonderful fiancée?" She smiled.

Scott brought his hand to his chin and thought.

"Okay, okay what do you want?" He laughed and she giggled.

The students looked at them strangely. They were watching 'Titanic' and the boat had just crashed into the iceberg.

Kitty inspected the television screen.

What's so funny? She pondered. 

Jean released Scott and sat to the very back of the couch. A thought suddenly stuck in her mind.

If my life was so bad, what could have happened to my sister? 

Jean's mouth opened wide as a realisation hit her full on.

Is she a mutant? 

…………………………………………………………………………………………………

A/N: Chapter Two is completed! Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you like and/or don't like! It'll help a lot! The next chapter will be the beginning of Elizabeth's life and don't quit reading, there will be Jott in the chapter afterwards!

And for all those Jott fans out there…Hi!

Jott is the best!

Review! Review! Review! And for those who oppose reviewing, at least click that little button down there, type in 'good' and click submit review!

Thanks to everyone who reviews!


	3. Elizabeth

**More Than One**

I'm sorry this has taken sooo long but now holidays have started! Woohoo! I have organised my time to: 1) Read and write Fanfiction (hopefully more of the latter), 2) Watch many, many episodes of Naruto, 3) Practice for a flute exam I have first day back, and 4) Take two days to dye my hair purple (red won't work)! I hope I can update a lot of chaps but I'm not sure if I'll have time. So we'll have to see how it goes!

**Disclaimer: **Do you have to ask? Yes? Well don't.

**Summary: **What if Jean had a twin sister and they were separated when they were 8 years old? What has happened to them since? Will they ever find each other again? Jott

Thanks to all reviewers who…reviewed. You're the best!

**Jacx: **You're the best! Thanks for reviewing! I hope it's not so confusing in this chapter!

**Wen1: **Thanks for the review! You're either the only one that noticed that little hint or the only one that said anything! Hope you like the chapter!

**Nala456: **Thanks for reviewing! Yep, Jott is the best! Glad you like the story! Hope you like this chapter!

**Diaz F: **Thanks for reviewing! Sorry about the chocolate…lol. Thanks for the enthusiasm! Hope you like this chapter!

**Amazing Redd Phoenix:** Thanks for reviewing! Yeh my dad used to live on a farm! It's bad! But I've never lived with the FoH! I hope this update didn't take too long! Hope you like this chapter!

**Sweetmidnight: **Thanks for the review! I hope Elizabeth works out the way I planned and I hope you like her too! I liked your little sign-off thingy too "Jott longer than 4 ever!" Very cute! Hope you like this chapter!

**Goblyn-Queen: **Thanks for the review! Glad you liked it! Hope you like this chapter!

**Pinkpunkmonkey: **Thanks for the review! I'm happy you liked it! Hope you like this one as well!

**Emily: **Thanks for reviewing! I'm glad you liked the last chapter! I hope you like this one too!

**Lil Jean:** Thanks for the review! And the enthusiasm! Yep Jott is the best! Hopefully there will be lots more of it! Hope you like this chapter too!

/ Start and End of Flashbacks/Dreams

"Irreversible?" Talking

_Irreversible? _Thinking

_-Irreversible?- _Telepathic Talk

"There ya go, Jean would you like a Danish?"

Elizabeth's porcelain tea set was positioned before her, the pink china cups filled with lime-green cordial. Across the table sat a small doll with red blood hair. Its eyes were chipped and the clothes it wore had lost its colour long ago.

"Cordial, Jean?" She picked up a small pink cup and filled it to the rim with cordial. Little green drops splashed around its base.

"Elizabeth?" Anna peeked her head around the corner.

"Oh there you are, dear."

She picked up the old doll and looked closely at it.

"Where'd you get this?" She held it out before her, spinning it with her fore fingers.

"It was Jean's." She looked down at her new shoes. Little blue hearts encircled the buckle.

"You don't need this…this germ infested heap of plastic!" She looked straight at Elizabeth.

"Especially while you're still sick."

Elizabeth pulled out her hanky and sneezed into its centre.

Anna shook her head.

"See, it's not doing you any good!" She pulled the doll by the hair as she made her way out the door.

"Anna!" Elizabeth had jumped from her seat and was holding onto Anna's arm.

"Yes dear?" She held the doll behind her back; silently ripping it's hair out.

"Do you suppose Jean got my letter? Has she sent anything back?" She looked desperately into her Aunt's eyes.

Anna sighed.

"I told you, farmers can't write dear," she smiled and whispered, "They're illiterate."

"But," Elizabeth seemed to be thinking hard, "She could draw a picture, send some photos, anything!" She flashed her 8-year old, green eyes.

"I'm sorry, dear. Maybe she doesn't want to respond." Elizabeth's head fell into her arms.

"Well I'm gonna keep trying." She pulled out a pen and paper and scribbled _To Jean_ at the top.

Anna sighed.

"She's never going to get them," she muttered under her breath.

She walked out of the room and pulled Elizabeth's last letter out of her pocket.

"Never going to get them." She pulled down a small metal box from behind some books. She blew the dust from the top and flicked it open with her finger. Inside she laid the first of many letters to Jean from Elizabeth.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

**About 1 Year Later**

"But I don't wanna go, Anna! Girls aren't meant to learn karate!"

"Says who?" Anna smiled at the young girl.

"You'll need all the fighting skills you can get, Elizabeth." Anna patted the young girl's head.

She held tightly onto Anna's arm.

"Don't leave me here," she whispered.

Anna looked down at her, "Honey, it'll be good for you!"

"Don't leave me here!" Elizabeth's hands let go of her Aunt's dress.

"You can't…YOU CAN'T, I WON'T LET YOU," Elizabeth was screaming now.

She whirled on her toes and dashed for the nearest exit. A man dressed fully in white stepped in her way.

"I don't believe we can do that. See your Aunt has already paid and we wouldn't want to waste her money now, would we?" He smirked.

Elizabeth shot a look at her Aunt.

"Let me leave!" She turned back to the guy at the door. In a flash he had toppled to the ground, her hand now on the doorknob.

"Elizabeth, don't leave. What will you do out there? How will you survive?"

The young girl's face hardened.

"I'll find my sister."

She slowly turned the doorknob.

Anna sighed, " I didn't want to tell you this but…your sister, she's…"

Elizabeth's gaze swivelled from the door to her Aunt.

"She's what?"

"Honey, I don't think she'll make it through the next few weeks. The winter can get very cold up where she is."

Elizabeth's eyes opened wide.

"You mean she's gonna die?" She looked to her Aunt with pleading eyes.

"I'm afraid she's very ill and the treatment she's receiving is not doing her any good. Her illness is quite irreversible I'm very saddened to say. They say she hears voices inside her head." She looked down at Elizabeth.

"Now why don't you be a good girl and join the rest of the class."

Elizabeth's feet heaved across the black and white tiles; one word reverberated off the walls in her mind.

"Irreversible?" she whispered. She let out a large cough and her hands instantly flew to her chest.

"Am I sick like her?" she pondered.

Anna stared at the little girl who slowly sat down apart from the rest of the group. Shewatched as her delicate red hair flowed gracefully in the wind. She frowned and turned to look outside. The trees were as still as ever. She checked the doors and windows; all shut. Her eyes opened wide; there was no wind.

A/N: Chapter Three is completed! Hope you liked it! Please tell me what you like and/or don't like! It'll help a lot! The next chapter will be back to Jean, hope this stirs a pattern in your mind!

And for all those Jott fans out there…Hi! There will be Jott in the next chap! Or as much as I can get in!

Jott is the best!

Reviews are the best! Please gimme some!


	4. FoH

**More Than One**

I'm sorry I always take so long…sometimes it's pure laziness…I'm sorry!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own whoever I'm writing about…been so long can't remember what this story is about…(I'm sorry!)

**Summary: **What if Jean had a twin sister and they were separated when they were 8 years old? What has happened to them since? Will they ever find each other again? Jott (Oh right, that's what it's about!)

Thanks to all reviewers who…reviewed and waited! You're the best!

/ Start and End of Flashbacks/Dreams

"I know you'll wake up!" Talking

_I know you'll wake up!_ Thinking

_-I know you'll wake up!-_ Telepathic Talk

"You stupid brat! Get back up!"

The little red head lay still on the floor. Sweat drained from her skin mixing with the blood from her open wounds.

"I can't," she whispered.

"You can't?" His voice rang through the room, across the black walls, reverberating against the one window that opened out onto a grey courtyard covered in shade.

He slapped her across the face, more blood spilled from her lip.

"How old are you again brat?" He took a step towards her.

Jean shrunk back in hesitation.

"Ten," she coughed. She pushed her broken arm against the floor in an attempt to raise herself from the pitiful state she sat in.

"AhhH," she screamed in pain, her lip quivering.

"Disappointing," He took his baton and left the room through the steel door.

Jean stared after him, his FoH badge flashed in her direction, the symbol that plagued her life.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jean didn't know how long she'd been in the small black room. She'd tried to keep a record by scratching the days in the wall, but after about a week there she had grown too weak.

_I wish my knight in shining armour would come and save me…_

No tears fell from her eyes. No, Jean had run out of the little droplets that symbolised sadness. But Jean hadn't lost them for that reason.

_I wish I could just give up and die…I have nothing to lose…I mean why can't I just drop dead?_

A picture of a boy with red sunglasses flashed in her mind.

_But I don't even know who he is._

Jean had spent her time in here with her pain, and the belief that the boy existed. She'd paint images in her mind of him in gleaming, silver armour atop a golden white horse. And they'd ride off into the sunset…Jean rolled her eyes.

_I can't even remember what a sunset looks like._

She cradled her broken arm and lay back on her side. The pain coursed through her, but she'd forget that in time. Her head fell to the floor peacefully as she'd dream of the boy again. Yet at this exact same time the boy with the sunglasses punched a hole in the side of her little black room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………………….

Scott watched in a sea of red, the little girl he had found at the FoH main base. He knew she was in a coma, something he'd experienced but didn't really know the possible outcomes.

He'd seen the girl in his dreams and to now be able to touch her and know that she wasn't a figment of his imagination felt amazing.

He brushed his fingers through her hair and smiled.

"I know you'll wake up, you always did in my dream."

He smiled at her and pulled up a chair next to the infirmary bed. He laid his head against hers and held her hand tight.

"I know you'll wake up…you have to!"

A/N: Chapter Four is completed, finally! Hope you liked it! It was a little short I'm sorry! This fic is totally going off plan but who cares it's more fun that way! Trying to decide whether to go back to Elizabeth next chapter or start some Jott…okay answered my own question, Jott all the way!

Please review…I need to know people are still reading this…

If I bribe you with Jott will you review?

JOTT JOTT JOTT JOTT JOTT JOTT JOTT JOTT JOTT JOTT JOTT JOTT JOTT JOTT

Please review…for Jean's sake; she might not wake up if you don't review!

Please?


End file.
